The present invention relates to a cell-forming assembly which is equipped in a household aquarium so as to divide a part of its inner space into cells adapted to isolate the so-called fighting fishes such as "betta" from other usual aquarium fishes accommodated in the same household aquarium.
Popular household aquariums which have been widely used comprise in general a transparent surrounding wall of glass or plastics and are of a box-like shape.
Such a household aquarium may be used to accommodate not only the same species of aquarium fishes but also in some cases different species thereof. Though there may be no problem in the former case, it has been observed that in the latter cases the different aquarium fishes often fight with one another to mutually hurt or occasionally devour one another. In particular, inoffensive aquarium fishes can hardly share the same aquarium space with the fighting fishes such as betta.
To resolve such a problem, it would be feasible to simply form a fixed untransparent cell or cells within a household aquarium so that various kinds of fishes can be accommodated in the same aquarium for watchers' enjoyment. However, such an aquarium would not excite amusement because the fighting fishes' outstretched fins cannot be observed when they often frighten other fishes away to quarrel over their territories. They would not so behave, if they were separated by the simple cell from the other fishes within the same aquarium.